tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Trevor
Trevor Trevor is a traction engine that resides at the Wellsworth Vicarage Orchard. Bio in the Railway Series Trevor used to work on farms doing odd jobs like threshing corn and sawing timber, but his owner thought he was old-fashioned and sent him to the scrapyard. Edward luckily befriended him and convinced Rev. Charles Laxey to purchase him. Trevor now lives in the Wellsworth vicarage orchard, but is often borrowed by his driver Jem Cole to do odds jobs and to appear at various events such as steam fairs. Bio in the television series As in the Railway Series, Edward saves Trevor from scrap. Sometime after that, Trevor soon had no work to do, so Edward took him to Thomas' junction, where Thomas took him to work at Knapford Harbour. At the end of the day, Thomas took Trevor back to the junction and tells him that he may visit him sometime and that the vicar now has work for him to do in the orchard, but may be needed at the harbour again someday. Later, Edward and Trevor helped the vicar organize a garden party to raise money for a seaside trip for underprivileged children. Later on, Trevor has been seen working in other places such as Farmer McColl's Field. He has also got a cart stuck twice on a level crossing, both times the load being smashed apart by the oncoming engine. Trevor helped clear the runway at the Sodor Airport after Emily brought him there. According to a magazine article, he sometimes works on Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm. He was an attraction at the Sodor Steam Fair. Persona Trevor is very friendly and gets along well with the engines. He is also helpful and ready to give anybody advice. Trevor loves children in particular, especially giving them rides in his cart. Basis Trevor is based on a William Foster and Co. eight-ton traction engine built in the 1920s that was owned by the Reverend W. Awdry's friend the Reverend Teddy Boston. Appearances Livery In Edward the Blue Engine Trevor was painted black with gold boiler bands and chimney cap. In Thomas and the Twins and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree he was painted green with bright yellow boiler bands. Throughout the television series, Trevor is consistently painted dark green with red wheels and lining, a black smokebox and gold boiler bands. Voice Actors * Toshio Kobayashi (Japan; second-sixth seasons) * Mitsuhiro Sakamaki (Japan; ninth season) Trivia * Trevor's television series model did not have moving eyes until the third season. * Trevor's model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. * There is a large scale model of Trevor as he was seen in some of the Pack episodes. Merchandise * ERTL (normal, scrap Trevor with flatbed, and miniature; all discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take-Along (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * Bandai (several versions; discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * My First Thomas * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up Gallery File:SavedFromScrapRS3.PNG|Trevor in the Railway Series File:SavedfromScrap14.png|Trevor and the Vicar File:SavedfromScrap10.png|Trevor in the Vicarage Orchard File:SavedfromScrap7.png|Trevor at the church fête File:SavedfromScrap12.png|Trevor in his shed File:SavedfromScrap6.png|Trevor and Jem Cole File:SavedfromScrap17.PNG|Trevor in his yellow livery File:ThomasandTrevor32.png File:Henry'sForest13.jpg File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty22.PNG File:SpecialAttraction15.png File:TwinTrouble8.jpg File:BestDressedEngine9.jpg|mirrored File:Percy'sNewWhistle52.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole59.png File:ExcellentEmily68.png|Trevor at the airport File:ExcellentEmily66.png|Trevor in with CGI face File:Trevor'sModelSpecification.PNG|Trevor's model specifications File:TrevorDraytonManor.jpg|Trevor's model at Drayton Manor File:Trevornameplate.png File:TrevorInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Trevor in a Learning Segment File:TrevortotheRescue!8.png|Trevor in a magazine story File:ThomasandTrevor(magazinestory)10.png File:Timber2.jpg|Trevor in an annual story File:Trevor'sbasis.jpg|Trevor's basis Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLTrevor.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLScrapTrevor.jpg|ERTL Scrap Trevor File:ScrapTrevorERTL.jpg File:ERTLminatureTrevorstickerface.JPG|Miniature ERTL File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayTrevor.jpg|Wooden Railway File:TrevorWindUp.jpg|Wind-up File:Take-AlongTrevor.jpg|Take-Along File:MyFirstThomasTrevor.jpg|My First Thomas model File:BandaiTecsTrevor.jpg|Bandai Tecs File:TrevorStoryLibrarybook.jpg|My Thomas Story Library book Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Characters inRailway/TV series